


Here is the Justice You Demand

by Delyrium



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Red Lyrium, Templars (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delyrium/pseuds/Delyrium
Summary: Knight-Captain Denam has recently been sentenced to death by his fellow templars in what's left of the Templar Order for his crimes at Therinfal Redoubt. Before his execution, a close former compatriot of his steps up to discuss his actions, motivation, and the suffering that took place at his and his superiors' hands.Takes place post- CotJ, and follows a slightly different path than Captured, as in this fic the former compatriot in the Order didn't get put on red lyrium and die.





	Here is the Justice You Demand

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this first chapter is so short, I wanted to get it tagged in time for Dragon 4ge Day.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!

“You’re alive!”

Instead of verbally reacting to the former Knight-Captain’s declaration of surprise,

Kevlar, a templar working for the second Inquisition, simply finished taking off his helmet before setting it aside on a nearby table.

“I never heard from you after... I thought you were dead! I even asked Cullen, and he...”

Denam, the former templar Knight-Captain, quickly changed his tone towards his former brother-in-arms.

“How could you? You’ve been here this whole time while I’ve been rotting in this cell waiting to die! I don’t deserve this! The other templars don’t know me, they don’t know anything! You could have helped, you could have tried to convince the Inquisition to see the light!”

To Denam’s great frustration, his former colleague didn’t reply, instead choosing to stare at the ground and shake his head. However, a reply did come, even if it wasn’t from the person Denam wanted to speak.

“I can’t think of a fate you deserve more, Denam. The other templars have decided on a public hanging in light of your crimes. You’ve got less than a week before you get taken to Val Royeaux for your execution”

Looking towards the stairs, it seemed that the former Knight-Captain’s old rival had also come down to Skyhold’s prison in order to add some salt to the wound.

“So you send my old best brother-in-arms down to see me only after my fate is sealed, is that how it is, Cullen?”

“Kevlar came here of his own volition. You’re lucky he agreed to see you this once, after all you’ve done. I must take my leave now, I’ve got Inquisition business to attend to. Remember Kevlar, you don’t owe that snake anything.”

With that, Commander Cullen turned around and headed back up the stairs, leaving only Denam, Kevlar, and Skyhold dungeon’s current guard.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be longer, sorry this one is so short!


End file.
